


More than a vessel

by queenofhell2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhell2000/pseuds/queenofhell2000





	1. Chapter 1

 

''What's up, buddy'' a familiar voice whispers in his ear, ''What are you thinking about?''  
''You know what's up, Lucifer'', Nick replies, ''You told me it would get easier, that I would be happier, if I said yes to you.'' His voice is cracking. ''It...it didn't!'' A single tear drops down his face. ''The only thing you do is using me for your fucking plan, but you know what? I give a damn about your plan! You have no idea how much I miss my fa...family. I miss them so freakin' much. Why did they have to die, why did they have to?!'' He bursts into tears, not knowing what to say.  
''Shh'', Lucifer says, ''I thought you are the only one who understands it, I thought you would understand my feelings. I thought you are the one that completes me and that I am the one making you whole. I thought you would get how harsh it is to be alone.'' He turns around, a tear forming in the edge of his eye.  
''I do, I always have and I always will!'', Nick breaks the silence, ''But all that I see are my hands killing and torturing people. I have seen so much blood, Lucifer, I can't take it anymore and I just... I just can't.''  
The angel turns around and comes closer, resting one hand on Nick's head, his fingertips brushing down his cheekbone until they are touching his lips.  
''Please'', the angel says, ''didn’t we have so much fun?'' He smiles, a pretty smile on the one side but a little devilish on the other.  
Nick stops crying, trying to smile back at the one that saved him from his loneliness. Lucifer holds Nicks face with boths hands. This is the only thing that keeps the angel alive, this face, those beautiful eyes, his voice. He comes closer, hands touching, his face only a breath away.  
The angel knows there's only one thing that keeps him from going back to where he came from, back to hell or worse, back in the cage.  
He knows if he doesn't get what he wants the most, he will have nothing to live for. Nothing to die for. And the only thing that can prevent him from being alone again is right here. His vessel. He might not be his true vessel, but his feelings are real and he has never felt like that before. The fallen angel knows that Nick is the only way out of this dark and lonely feeling.  
''What about havin' some fun now?'', Lucifer whispers before his lips are touching the ones he adores.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer can't get enough of it. Those lips, that's all he ever wanted. But after a few seconds, Nick is stepping back.  
‘'Err, did I do something wrong?’’ the angel asks.  
‘'What am I for you?’’, Nick replies,’’I don't want to be just a toy to you, something you can play with and then leave in the corner of a dark room. I'm more than that.’’ He looks down while he wipes away Lucifer’s spit from his lips with his left hand.  
‘'Nick, I always told you the truth, you know I will never lie to you.’’, the angel spoke under his breath, ‘'you are so much more than just a toy, you are everything, you are my new beginning!’’ He's making a step forward. ‘'Believe me or not, but I will never hurt you.  
You know who let you down, it was God, not me, he didn't help you once when you were in trouble. I saved you!’’ During the last sentence, he grabbed Nick’s hand. He is holding it tight, Nick isn’t defending himself.  
Then, quietly, his vessel whispers a soft ‘'I know you did.”  
The devil can't believe what he just heard.  
‘'Come again?’’  
‘'I know you were the one who saved me and who brought light into my life, and I … I don't take that for granted, you know. Thank you!’’  
Lucifer looks into Nick’s eyes, his heartbeat getting faster.  
‘'Why are you so nice to me? Noone has ever said something like that.’’  
‘'Cause I know what it's like to be alone, but when I'm with you my heart is fixed and the hole in my heart vanishes.’’  
Nick holds the angel’s hand, pulling him closer until his nose touches his cheek. Hot breath brushes his ear. The angel is kissing his hairline, his ear, all down to his neck. While the devil discovers every angle of his face, Nick barges his hand under the fallen angel’s shirt. He is noticing the hard abs that are covered in warm sweat while trying to get rid of Lucifer’s shirt. He wants to see him, he wants to see everything.


End file.
